The Legend of Sam our Lord and Saviour
Long long ago in a time before all Ice Cream Kind, and ever further then most creatures could remember. It was a much simpler time, humans running rampant across the lands with technology even we will never comprehend. ' ' ' Before IT came. ' ' ' A typical sunny day for the humans, hustle and bustle of cars and walking, the sun went black. It was not typical of all light to disappear in one go. ' ' ' But then they knew, slowly… Large cookies began falling from the heavens. Slowly but surely even mice cursors began to follow in the rain of cookies. Where had these come from, what were they and how? All mankind exclaimed. News channels flooding with information and the overflow of outcries of the human race waning. ' ' ' We know it as the great Cookie Clicker. ' ' ' Somehow those unnamed individuals created life in their systems, during the magical development of the platform of fun. It became sentient and the Grandmother Overlords became reality. Mankind was on the brink of destruction across war torn lands. ' ' ' This comes to our Lord... not at the time at least, Sam. ' ' ' It was the last bout for the remaining humans against the hivemind of cookies and grandmothers. The last stand against the towering structure erected in the center of where it all began. ' ' ' The remaining hope of mankind was entrusted onto five individuals, Sam, Rick, Beck, Sara, and Laurent. The last remaining intelligence left, gave information to the remaining humans and hope. It informed mankind of a tool, a powerful artifact known as the Developer Console. It remained in the large structure, untouched by anyone. ' ' ' Sam's team was tasked with this mission to reverse the developer console against the Overlord Grandmothers. ' ' ' But Sam knew. He knew this would be a fools task, and that in the end that this would happen once again if used, but he kept this to himself sitting silently as the rest of the team prepared. ' ' ' "Sam?" It was Beck, he was curious why Sam wasn't preparing for the mission. ' ' ' "Yeah?" Sam replied. ' ' ' "What're you waiting for? Get your gear on." Sam nodded and let a out a deep sigh preparing himself for the worst to come. ' ' ' The last remaining dropship airlifted the group, final salutes by the last remaining humans. Looks of despair and cringes, the team looked upon each other not a word, before Rick spouted out, "You guys remember the plan?” “On me, don't fall behind, got that?" ' ' ' Even if the airlift were only minutes, to Sam it felt like hours, time just slowing down each time he veered his eyes away. ' ' ' Suddenly. ' ' ' Cookies began to bombard the aircraft, the pilot staring down a barrage and screaming for the team to bail. A mouse clicker bursted through the aircraft cockpit and mortally wounded the pilot, the team in a scramble lowers the dock and air drops out with advanced glider suits and parachutes. ' ' ' The imagery was horrid, giant cookies covering the landscape, mice and clickers running wild among the scarred lands. ' ' ' Sam looked over his shoulder and noticed Beck was beginning to lose control, his suit was pierced by a clicker. Beck screamed over the com, "Well now, I guess this is it for me." Before he released the suit and parachute pulling out his advanced weaponry of lasers barraging the ground below, but to no avail. ' ' ' Beck's parachute tore up on landing. Fatal, while also being overrun with cookies. ' ' ' Sam panicked, but Rick caught him just in time. Rick yelling out for the others, but Laurent and Sara doing no better. Another wave of cookies and clickers came after the other two. ' ' ' Rick tore off the device as they landed and looked back to pick Sam off the ground, "WE GOTTA MOVE GET UP!" ' ' ' Sam was disoriented a blurred vision of the blown entrance from the mortar dealt to the large facility. ' ' ' They ran as fast as they could, Sam barely keeping up to Rick. They finally made it but soon found out the building "healed" itself after they got past the hole. ' ' ' Rick and Sam, were breathing heavy trying to get their minds straight, "You remember the layout Sammy?" ' ' ' "Yeah" ' ' ' "Lets get a move on then!" Rick grunted holding up his weaponry. ' ' ' They traveled through an almost endless maze, the layout of the building almost working against them. ' ' ' A cookie appeared as Sam led, he froze. Luckily Rick took the shot before Sam could get pounced. ' ' ' Rick grabbed Sam's shoulder and grit his teeth and growled, "C'MON MOVE!" ' ' ' They reached a large center chamber, a blue light dimly glowing in the center of the room. ' ' ' Rick kept watch on the doorway behind them, Sam was almost enticed... fascinated even. The console was much more amazing than he had ever anticipated. ' ' ' Rick turned and yelled out at Sam, "What're you waiting for?!” “Use it, you're a nerd aren't you?! " ' ' ' Sam couldn't comprehend any of the device. But then his previous thoughts entered his mind. ' ' ' "no." ' ' ' He pulled out his saber knife. ' ' ' Rick shouted before starting into a running motion, "WHAT ARE YOU DO-" ' ' ' Sam looked back, Rick standing there in a half running start, a large pitch black tentacle piercing his chest. Rick dropped his weapons, gurgling noises coming from him as he's hoisted up by the tentacle. The building felt as if it were getting darker, Sam in utter stillness starring as Rick is held up. ' ' ' "You thought you could use the console against us eh sonny?" ' ' ' A giant eyeball surrounded by pitch black ooze rose from the dark corner, gazing into Sam's eyes. Sam was shocked frozen, everywhere he looked tentacles were growing from the dark edges of the room, the doorway instantly being consumed by it. ' ' ' "Well sonny?" ' ' ' Sam grit his teeth and grasped at his saber, letting out a loud shout just before the tentacles started their barrage to eliminate Sam. He struck the control, a blinding light instantly bursting out of the Powerful Artifact. ' ' ' The console began to leak a substance that Sam couldn't comprehend. It engulfed him in "light" his hair and eyes changed colors, his eyes began to glow white. The artifact was giving Sam knowledge beyond his wildest dreams. ' ' ' The overlord began to disintegrate in the light. The power overwhelmed Sam, and imploded destroying everything in his sight and destroying the building around him. ' ' ' Moments passed. ' ' ' Sam drew his first breath once again, and opened his eyes. They glowed with a bright white his beard and hair long and powerful. ' ' ' But then he knew what had happened. ' ' ' With what the artifact gave him, he saw. He saw what he had done, the world was torn asunder everything burned to dust. He was the last of Mankind on the planet they once called.. "Earth" ' ' ' He wandered the lands searching in hopes of finding anyone, but to no avail. Sam broke down into tears among the ashes. He was the last man on earth... ' ' ' He started to envision his past into his mind, and suddenly plants began to materialize under the ash. And then he realized the world began to rebuild itself through his mind, country lands and luscious forests. ' ' ' He looked at his hands, and realized that the Artifact had given him the ability to create. ' ' ' He reached into his pocket and pulled up a picture of happy children in front of a Ice Cream store. His past family, the last he could remember before the darkening of Cookie Clicker had happened. ' ' ' He closed his eyes and imagined the utopia he wanted. And he whispered out with a tear rolling down his cheeks, ' ' ' "Ice” “Cream” ”Stand" ' ' ' As the Legends go, this was not the end oh no, even for us we the strange species of this new land, we were not created by Sam, he discovered us growing and... coming to life as time went on. ' ' ' The land of Cheese. Mega City Zero where the feuding families the Suns and the Starbucks fought. Absolut the land of Ice. And the faraway land of blocks. ' ' '' There are more lands to be discovered, but here in the outskirts in a far away land, we stay here. The land of the Ice Cream Stand and safe haven for all outcasts.